


Akaashi Keiji does NOT love owls.

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi pushed the shopping cart down the crowded aisle. It was 6PM on a Friday and that had to be the absolute <i>worst</i> time to do their monthly grocery shopping. Unfortunately, they were down to instant ramen and frozen vegetables and tonight was the only night the three of them could fit the shopping into their busy schedules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akaashi Keiji does NOT love owls.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidmemesinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/gifts).



Akaashi pushed the shopping cart down the crowded aisle. It was 6PM on a Friday and that had to be the absolute _worst_ time to do their monthly grocery shopping. Unfortunately, they were down to instant ramen and frozen vegetables and tonight was the only night the three of them could fit the shopping into their busy schedules. 

Not that the _three_ of them were truly shopping together at this point. Akaashi looked through the people in the aisle around him and he could see no sign of either Oikawa or Kuroo, despite their fairly impressive heights. 

He picked out a few things as he passed them, adding them to the nearly empty cart. He didn’t see either of his partners again until he reached the end of the aisle and Oikawa came bouncing up to him holding something that looked remarkably _alien-shaped_.

“No.” He said, before Oikawa could ask. 

“But it’s food! It’s cereal, we need cereal, right Aka-chan?” His voice was whiny, and he did have a point, cereal _was_ on their list.

“Will you eat that cereal every day? Can you actually bring yourself to chew up your precious aliens, Tooru?” Akaashi figured that is where he would win. Oikawa was too soft hearted, usually, to eat anything with a face. He still ate meat, but he reasoned that was because he’d never seen its face, alien shaped cereal chunks had faces. 

Oikawa looked to be pondering the situation as he hugged the box to his chest. After a few more seconds he nodded, looking determined.

“Yes, I can eat them. They are very cute, but I want them. Please?” 

When Akaashi sighed and nodded, Oikawa slammed the box into the cart and was almost jumping up and down with excitement. Oikawa ran off again before Akaashi even reached the next aisle. 

He was alone, weaving the cart through the throngs of people, picking out their necessities, for another few minutes before Kuroo was pushing through the people to reach him. 

“What is that?” Akaashi asked, though his voice sounded more irritated than curious. From what he could see Kuroo was holding a stuffed cat. 

“It’s a cat.” He said, stating the obvious and smiling.

“We’re not getting it.” 

“Look, I know you prefer owls and I _looked_ for an owl for you but they didn’t have one! They only had cats and it’s so cute we need to get it.”

“We’re not getting it.” Akaashi repeated, and then added, “And I don’t like owls, just because it was my high school mascot doesn’t mean I have to like it. I’m not Bokuto, remember?” 

Kuroo was looking downtrodden at Akaashi’s refusal, but he still leaned over and kissed the top of Akaashi’s head before he went to return the cat. 

“I know you love owls, you don’t have to hide that from me.” He said quietly as he walked past. 

Akaashi did not love owls. Just because he thought they were intelligent and ultimately superior to cats or aliens, which were fictional, didn’t mean he loved them. Respected them was maybe a better term. 

By the end of the shopping trip Akaashi had turned Oikawa away with four other alien-themed foods, and Kuroo had tried to sneak a dozen unneeded snack foods into the cart when Akaashi wasn’t looking. There had been one snag at the check out when Kuroo noticed the alien cereal and refused to let them buy it unless he could get his cat plushie, which Oikawa agreed to desperately, and eventually Akaashi had to give in.

When they made it home, Kuroo and Oikawa carrying the groceries from the car up to their apartment, Akaashi collapsed on the couch immediately. It was exhausting, loving those two dorks. 

When the groceries were all put away and Kuroo and Oikawa settled on either side of him on the couch he realized it was a good kind of exhausting, the kind of exhausting he’d be fine with dealing with for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what the hell is this, thanks Megan.


End file.
